The Sorrows of my Heart
by DPhoenix13
Summary: Takes place after New Moon! It's based 15 years after! Hope you like it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just like to mess with them!

Nessie POV

"I'm leaving, it will be as I never exist." And then he turns around and walks away quickly. I screamed as I wake up from another nightmare. My twin brother, Edward runs in,

"Nessie you're having that same dream again?" he asks.

"Yes, I don't know why!" I state.

"it's not even me in the dream, it's someone that looks like me Edward!" I gasped

"Do you want to talk about it? Edward asks

"It's like you can't see it, duh, Edward! Come here" I said.

Reaching my hand over and touched Edward's face. Images engulf into Edwards head, filled with horror, frustration, and sorrow. I pulled my hand back to my side and Edward as usual pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What was that?" Edward questioned

"I have no idea" I state

" I think we need to tell Mom maybe she can help?" Edward said

"I don't know brother, it may upset her I have a weird feeling." I stated

"I don't care Nessie, you're my sister and your hurting if you don't then I will!" Edward shouted

"Aww…Edward I know your worried but really I'm fine." I said

"No, Nessie I'm tired of hearing that this is okay, it's not okay you should be able to have a good night sleep and you're not! And does Jacob know about this or is it a secret from him too!" Edward shouted again

"Don't you throw the Jacob into this!" I yelled

"I think he should know to if he is your sooo called mate! And did I mention gross!" Edward said

"Shut up, Edward! God you can be such an ass you know!" I yelled

"Well, I'm going to see what Mom is up too. So are you coming or not!" Edward said while running out my door.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON! YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING! I yelled and ran after him.

As I was running after him at vampire speed, damn he was so quick that was his other ability as well, he was a mind reader and god let me tell you it is annoying at times. Mine was a simple I had the power to show people or should I say vampires imagines of everything just by one touch. As I was trying to find my lovely twin brother I walked in the library to hear music playing it was beautiful to hear I looked and saw who was playing it. Of course it was my beautiful mother, god she was beautiful. She had long chocolate ringlet hair with the hint of mahogany, and she had curves of a woman as she stated her womanly curves after having my brother and I of course. I laughed when she told me that, and of course she is young as well about 18 years of age of when she was changed into a vampire of course. My brother and I are half human half vampire weird but whatever. She has never told us about our father it pains her so much when my brother and I bring it up. She always responds with "Aro is your father" and that's about it, but my brother and I knew differently because we don't look anything like him. I of course look like my mother in human form except my hair is a coppery red and light brown. Edward is my twin but we are fraternal because we don't like twins. He is taller than me, he has green eyes compared to my brown, but the same hair color. Like I said before I wonder who are father is cause we sure as hell don't look like Aro, gak… he looks old and a perv…god what does my mother see in him.

She has been with him since well are whole 14 years of life even though my brother and I look about the same age as are mother, Aro told us that is because we are half vampire so it speeds are growth but we should stop counting how old we are because we are immortal now as well like are beautiful mother who probably could pass as my sister! OMG! That's scary!

Edward came up beside me, "Did you give up?" Edward asked

"NO, I heard mom playing on the piano and stop to listen to her" I said. Just then mom stopped and turned around and saw us.

"Good morning, my wonderful children!" she smiled and held out her arms as we ran to them. She hugged us and gave each of us a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, mother!" we said

"And what brings you here so early in the morning you both should still be sleeping?" she questioned

"Mother, Nessie is having night mares, she has been for about six months now and she is to scared to tell you so…"

"WHAT, Nessie why haven't you said anything, I'm your mother I'm suppose to help you with these type of things baby girl, sit down you two and Nessie you better show me now!" Mother said sternly.

"Mom, please it's nothing, really!" I said

"No, I don't believe that your brother is upset about it as well so it must be something!" mom stated

"okay here goes nothing, but you're not going to be upset at me are you?" I questioned

"Nessie, baby why would I be upset at you, you're my daughter I'm suppose to protect you from everything in this world, I love you both soo much you and your brother are my life now. I will do anything in my power to protect you and your brother." Mom stated

"I know, I know, mom I just have this feeling about this night mare is going to upset you for some reason, and I'm afraid to show you." I said looking at her with sorrow and then looking at my brother for comfort as well.

Edward reach out to hug me, "Nessie it's time!" he stated

"Okay, here goes nothing" I said as I put my hand on my mother's face to push all the images into her head. It only a couple minutes to have the complete images of everything that I've been dreaming about, and then my mother gasped in horror and crossed the room and cradled herself into a dry sob I swear if vampires could cry that's what she be doing now.

"Oh god, mom, I'm sorry what did I do? God Edward that's why I didn't want to show her!" I said as Edward and I went to our mother's side.

"Mom, mom, please talk to us! Please you're scaring us! What does this dream mean to you!" we asked. But mom kept rocking back and forth as we looked at each other. Edward put his hands on mother's shoulders to stop her as he looked at her tattoo that was on her back that she never explains to us and then Edward gasped.

"Nessie, god the tattoo it's the same image of the last part of your night mare?" Edward said, and I look and he was right I never put it together until now. Because her other two were obvious on her wrists her right wrist had my name and the other was E.J. for my brother. "OMG" I said.

"Mother please snap out of it, who were those people and that guy that looks like….OMG…Edward that's are father and you look just like him!" I shouted

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he always does when he is mad or frustrated.

"Mom, please talk to us!" Edward said in anger to her.

"What's going on?" Jacob said as he entered the room.

"Oh god! Bella, what's wrong?" as he ran to her and asked. He looked at me in question as he grabbed my comatose mother and put her on the couch by the piano. "What happen, and why is she like this?" he looked at me with the most loving look, aww how I loved these man.

"I've been having night mares for about six months, and I been afraid to tell you or mother but Edward knew and he felt that it was time to tell her!" I explained.

"What's it about Nessie? Please show me" he said and I processed to show him. "OH GOD! Well shit didn't see that coming!" Jacob stated

"See what Jake, god you know something don't you! I know you and mom have known each other for a long time…" I said before getting cut off.

" Yes we have and I do know what the dream is but it's for your mother to tell not me my love" Jake said. Jacob and I are now official boyfriend and girlfriend now since my mother had allowed it. She was upset at first but she understood it because she had stated that Jake and I were soul mates from the time I was born. He looked after me and my brother as a friend and protector as he stated but I never questioned it. I knew that I loved Jake and that's all that mattered.

"Bella, please snap out of it, god it's seems like forever since she has done this!" Jake said

"What she has done this before?" I questioned

"Yes, I've always been there for her when this happens" Jake said

"It's happened before?" Edward and I questioned again

"Yes, when that leech left her in the forest!" Jake snarled

"Stop it Jake! Don't start!" Mom said. As she snap out of whatever state she was in.

"What Bella, God please stop protecting him he is not worth it! He left you Bella what kind of man leaves his woman he supposedly loves?" Jake spat out. I've never heard him so upset at my mother and now I really wanted to know what happen.

"OH FORGOT HE IS NOT A MAN HE IS A STINKEN BLOODSUCKER!" Jake yelled at her.

My mother jumped off the couch in a crouch position as if she was going to attack him. Edward grabbed my mother as I grabbed Jake.

"Stop you two your acting like children!" Edward yelled.

Snarls arose from both of them, as Jake started to shake I started to back away cause I didn't want to get hurt if he transformed to his wolf state. I knew that he would never hurt me but it was just a precaution that my mom had told me.

They both looked at us and then each other and stopped.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you both the story that haunts me and why we are here in Italy with the Vorturi." Mom said with sorrow in her voice and I knew that this was going to be a very long and sad story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight that would be the wonder SM. Author's note this story is rated M for a reason. Lemon alert! And there are lines from New Moon that are in here that is not mine! So you have been warned.

Chp. 2

Bella POV

I was sitting in my library playing the song that Edward Cullen had written and played for me. I thought he took everything the day he left me but I found the CD, the pictures, and the tickets to Florida under the floorboard of my room. It will be as I never exist! Hah right! He was sooo wrong altogether as I struck the piano keys harder. God I missed him I see him everyday in Edward Junior the exact mirror image of him. But I can't think of that, Edward left me for something else a distraction he stated, I never meant anything to him.

"Did you give up?" I heard and turn to see the only things in my life that ever truly 100% loved me for me, my twins. Edward Junior and Reneesme aka Nessie which I didn't like but dealt with it. Jake had named Nessie that the day she was born even though I hated it at first. Aw Jake my loyal friend and probably soon my son-in-law, god Edward would have freaked! God, I need to stop thinking of him.

"Good morning, my wonderful children!" I smiled and held out my arms as they to me. I hugged them and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, mother!" they both said in unison.

"And what brings you here so early in the morning you both should still be sleeping?"

"Mother, Nessie is having night mares, she has been for about six months now and she is to scared to tell you so…"

"WHAT, Nessie why haven't you said anything, I'm your mother I'm supposed to help you with these type of things baby girl, sit down you two and Nessie you better show me now!" I said sternly.

"Mom, please it's nothing, really!" Nessie hissed.

"No, I don't believe that your brother is upset about it as well so it must be something!"

"Okay here goes nothing, but your not going to be upset at me are you?"

"Nessie, baby why would I be upset at you, you're my daughter I'm suppost to protect you from everything in this world, I love you both soo much you and your brother are my life now. I will do anything in my power to protect you and your brother."

"I know, I know, mom I just have this feeling about this night mare is going to upset you for some reason, and I'm afraid to show you."

Edward reach out to hug Nessie, "Nessie it's time!" E.J. said to her.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Nessie put her hand on my face to push all the images into my head. It only took a couple minutes to have the complete images of everything that she had been dreaming about, as I gasped in horror as the night of my 18 birthday unfolded and when Edward left me in the forest. OMG, I thought to myself I knew this day would come, but not so soon. I ran across the room to process this but finding myself drowning in fear and sadness of the thought that Edward left me all alone in this world to raise our children by myself and I had no choice but to run to the Volturra. I heard my children talking but didn't listen I was too lost in thought. How does someone tell their children about a father they never knew or will never know? God I could die!

And then I heard a loud voice enter the room

"What's going on?" Jacob said as he entered the room.

"Oh god, Bella, what's wrong?" He must have picked me up and put me on the couch by the piano. "What happen, and why is she like this?"

"I've been having night mares for about six months, and I been afraid to tell you or mother but Edward knew and he felt that it was time to tell her!" I heard Nessie explained.

"What's it about Nessie? Please show me" Nessie reached out her hand to touch Jake.

"OH GOD! Well shit didn't see that coming!" Jacob stated .

"See what Jake, God you know something don't you! I know you and mom have known each other for a long time…"

"Yes we have and I do know what the dream is but it's for your mother to tell not me my love."

"Bella, please snap out of it, God it's seems like forever since she has done this!" Jake said

"What she has done this before?" Nessie questioned to Jake as I was in shock he was telling her that.

"Yes, I've always been there for her when this happens" Jake stated like a best friend that he is and I would never ever be able to repay him for everything that he has done for me.

"It's happened before?" I heard E.J. questioned again.

"Yes, when that leech left her in the forest!" Jake snarled

"Stop it Jake! Don't start!" I said. Oh god here it comes.

"What Bella, God please stop protecting him he is not worth it! He left you Bella what kind of man leaves his woman he supposedly loves?" Jake spat out.

"OH FORGOT HE IS NOT A MAN HE IS A STINKIN BLOODSUCKER!" Jake yelled at me.

That's it, I jumped off the couch in a crouch position as if I was going to attack him. Edward grabbed my arm as Nessie grabbed Jake.

"Stop you two your acting like children!" Edward yelled.

Snarls arose from both of us, as Jake started to shake I saw Nessie backing away from Jake, good girl I thought even though I know Jake would never hurt her.

Jake and I then stopped and looked at each other and turned to the twins.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you both the story that haunts me and why we are here in Italy with the Vorturi." I said.

"Well Nessie and E.J. the first part of the dream was of my 18th birthday. I had moved to Forks, WA, to live with your grandfather Charlie Swan because your grandmother Renee want to travel with your step-grandfather Phil. I met the Edward Cullen who is your biological father and a vampire." I stated as I lifted my shield and pushed the images in their minds. "I also became close to his family as well like they were my own as well, Carislie your grandfather, Esme your grandmother, your Aunties, Alice whom I loved as a sister so very much, and Rosalie who didn't approve of me at all. Then your Uncles, Emmett and Jasper." I continued as Jake grabbed my hand for support.

Both E. Nessie looked at me, "Go on Mom, please."

"Like I said the first part of your dream is my birthday, and I got a papercut as I opened a envelop and your Uncle Jasper who was a new vegetarian of the bunch, started to attack me when your father came between us to protect me as he usually did." I giggled .

"Mom that's terrible why are you laughing?" Nessie asked.

"Cause Nessie when I was human I was a klutz. Or like your father stated a danger magnet" I continue.

"Oh God this is so hard for me" I began to dry sob.

"Please mom we sorry we want to know!"

"Okay the next part may be graphic, but….I will continue and Nessie there are things that have happened between Jake and I as well so please don't be upset remember these is before I knew I was preggers with you two." I said as I continued to push all the images.

"That night after the party I begged your father to kiss me a true kiss because he was always careful about everything because my blood was sooo tempting. We were in my room, Charlie never knew that Edward spent every night with me. Edward laid me down on my bed and started to kiss me and I thought my body would have exploded.

Flash back-

Ours lips caress each others, as I slowly open my mouth and Edward slipped his tongue in. As our tongues dances against each other he started to undress me and I was shocked and pulled away at first.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does is look like Bella? I love you and I think I'm ready aren't you?"

"Oh my god, yes I am!" I grabbed for his shirt and unbuttoned and then slipped my hands down to his pants and unbuttoned and zipped them down to the floor. He continues to unzip my dress and slid it down to the floor.

"Oh god Bella you're soo beautiful!" Edward's voice was filled with lust.

"Edward…..I'm ready….please". Edward started to kiss the side of my neck; he slid his lips down to my collarbone tasting every part of my body. He grabbed my breast and started to caress it as he started to lick my nipple with his wonderful tongue. He proceeds to my other breast and licks and nips at my other nipple. "Oh god Edward" I hissed. "Mmmm….Bella you taste absolutely delicious" Edward said in a husky voice. He then proceeds to kiss down to my belly button a swish his tongue around and in it. Then lowered his head down to my heat. He slid his tongue down to my clit and blew into it. Edward continue to assault my clit sucking, licking and biting carefully at my folds as he then brought his fingers and entering me and continued played with my clit. I started to breath heavy as I felt my orgasm coming "Oh god….Edward…." I breathed heavy as my stomach tightens. "Yes, cum for me Bella" Edward hungered as he used his tongue again to suck at my g-spot and pumped his fingers into me and then the juices flowed out of me onto his fingers. "Hmmmm….taste so good!" Edward said as he licked up all my juices I looked at him in the eyes. I grabbed him and pulled him up to me as I tasted myself on his lips. I pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor. "Oh god, Edward that was….that was incredible please more!" I cried out. "Shhh….Bella you're going to wake your father" Edward grinned as he continued to kiss me. "Are you ready Bella" he stated. I looked up at him and nodded, he hovered his body above me as he slowly entered me. Edward move in slow to let me adjusted to his size I must admit I was in pain and Edward knew it. He continues to thrust slowly til my body seems to relax to it. "Ugh….Edward god huh…." I moaned as I scratched my nails down his back. "Hssss….Bella god baby you feel soo tight and so good….uggghh….god" Edward moaned and started to kiss me hungrily. I continue to kiss Edward and ran my fingers through his hair as are moans picked up I could tell Edward was not breathing in knowing that I was bleeding a little. "Harder and faster Edward please my love!" I moaned. Edward looked at me as I gave him a smile as sweat came down my face and he picked up his pace. The thrust became rapid as I lifted my hips to match his rhythm, I knew I was close, I wrapped my legs around his hips as he continue to thrust faster and harder into me I started to pant and whimper as my orgasm started to erupt my walls collapse and tightened around his shaft, and I relax as his orgasm erupted as he spilled into me and continue slow thrust til he was through. He laid down on top of me lightly of course as I put my arms around him. "Thank you, Edward you gave me the most perfect gift!" I kissed his lips as he rolled on his back I laid my head on his perfectly shaped chest and fell asleep thinking everything was perfect.

Not knowing how I was deeply wrong. The next day when Edward picked me up he seemed different as if I had done something wrong. "Edward, what's wrong is it about last night? Where is Alice? Is Jasper okay? Please tell him everything is okay I'm fine, we are fine? Right?" I questioned him.

Edward's eyes were black and he was quiet. We reached school and still nothing, as Edward opened my door to let me out I grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, "Kiss me let me know we're okay!" I said as Edward leaned in I kissed him hungrily, but he pulled away. "Come on we are going to be late" he stated. That was odd I said to myself. The day went on and Edward continue to be distance like I wasn't there. As school ended we walked to the car.

"Bella, love we need to talk." His eyes were black again. "But we will talk once I get you home"

We got into the car he drove me to Charlie's and parked in his spot which was a bad sign that he wasn't going to stay long.

"Bella, let's go for a walk" Edward said

"Okay" I said as we started to walk into the woods. Edward turned and looked at me, "Bella, we're leaving."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going it's not the right place for you."

" Where you are is the right place for me!"

"I'm no good for you, Bella." Edward exclaimed

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of me."

"My world is not for you." Edward says grimly.

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I begged.

"You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected."

Edward's mouth twisted the tiniest bit and then he finally looked up. His eyes were different, harder –like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella I don't want you to come with me."

"You don't want me?" I say confused.

"No."

"Well that changes things."

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you..in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize it's time for a change because I'm..tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human. I've let this go on much too long and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't. Don't do this."

I looked into his eyes and knew that my words were far too late.

"And I promise you one thing that I won't come back, I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."

As I looked at him I asked, "What about you?"

"Well I won't forget but my kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled as he turned around and left.

-End Flash back

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry I can't believe he did that!" Nessie said as she hugged me.

"Why? Why would he do that I know he loved you mom. I felt it but I don't understand!" E.J. said angrily.

"I don't either, but back to the story" I said.

I tried to go after him but lost my way. I stumbled to the ground and looked up at the new moon. And I knew then that love, life, meaning was over….

I wanted to drown and never surface again. That's when Jake found me and brought me home. I was hysterical Charlie didn't know what to do; Jake brought me to my bed I screamed "He's gone; he left me I was nothing to him Jake, nothing!" I sobbed. Jake placed his arms around me as I sobbed and cried myself to sleep. I must have slept for days and Jake never left. Jake kept checking on me I became a zombie that's when I started to write my music I wrote and wrote til I past out. Jake finally got me to tell him everything and then I ask him to help me I told him I wanted to get a tattoo, and of course he wanted to help. I used my college fund I had saved and got it. Jake helped me he spent the nights helping me with the pain. One night I was looking at my finish project of the tattoo and I was in awe at the beauty of it.

-Flash back

"Oh Jake look at it! It's so beautiful thank you for helping me!"

"Bella no problem any time you name it! I'm here for you always you have to understand that!" Jake said as he grabbed my chin so I could look in his eyes.

"Bella…." He bent down and kissed me. "Jake we can't! I can't!"

"Bella you know I'm in love with you always have since I laid eyes on you. I know I may not be him but I promise you something I will never hurt or leave you! Please…" Jake stated and then I was overwhelmed with grief and whatever teenage emotions gave me and I threw myself at Jake. Our kisses were short but sweet I lead him to my bed I pulled off his shirt as he unzipped my pants as I laid down to the bed. "Bella careful your back" Jake said switching positions Jake had taken the rest of his clothes off and mine as I grabbed his erect shaft and put it in my wet heat. "Ugh Bella your soo tight sweetie" Jake moaned as I grabbed my bed post for support as I bounced up and down "Mmmm Jake oh…..god I'm….." I screamed as Jake switched our positions again. Jake got on top of me thrusting faster and faster pounding into me and kissing my lips to quiet our screams. Sweat poured down are bodies I wrapped my legs around Jakes waist as my walls tighten and we climax together I arched my back as mine and Jake's juices leaked out together. Jake pulled out and clasped down beside me kissing me. "Bella God that was….was….great!" Jake smiled at me.

"I agree, thanks Jake for making me feel something again!" I kissed him as we got are strength back and started again...

End Flash back

"Oh God Jake and Mom god I'm going to be sick!" Nessie cried and got up and ran out the door.

"Nessie, baby wait come back!" I yelled as we ran after her.

We found her crying in her room.

"Baby girl, listen I told you there was stuff you were going to be upset about please listen to the rest."

E.J. grabbed Nessie to hold her and Jake sat on the other side of her. "Jake I can't believe you slept with my mother."

"Hey you were not in the picture yet or whatever!" Jake hissed.

"Jake shut up god you're an idiot you know!" E.J. yelled.

A/N: Hope you liked the lemons I know I did! And I have to run and hide maybe because I know I have upset people! Sorry deedeebear! Still luv me?

Please review it's much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Well kiddos I'm back again! I haven't got a lot of reviews so I'm wondering if you guys out there are reading it and enjoying it as well! Plz I need all the encouragement to see if I should continue the story! And I would also like to thank my friend Dee for putting up with my bullshit and encouraging me to continue!

Chp. 3.

Bella POV

"Like I was saying Jake and I decided to make it official but two days later I felt weird!" I said. I felt sick almost and my stomach was hurting and bulging. I thought of when my last period was and I went into shock I counted over and over again I was late for my period.

I called Jake and he drove up from La Push in no time. "Jake shut the door quick!" I yelled as he shut my bedroom. "OH someone is feeling hot and sexy huh!" Jake said. "Oh shut up Jake! No, god is that all you think about!" I yelled. "No, what's the matter!" "Jake I missed my period" I explained. "Oh god no, you serious we've been together for only like 3 days! It can't happen that quick right!" he said nervously.

"Jake you idiot no!" I yelled "God you can be any more lame! We need to go to the store I need to find out! Come on please drive me" I said "Of course Bella! I'm with you no matter what I promise you I love you please believe me I will even tell Charlie if I have too!" "Thanks Jake and I know I love you too!" I said.

We went to the store and brought it back and about thirty minutes later I found out I was preggers. "OMG, Jake what am I going to do and I've got to tell my dad, and what's going to happen! I'm pregnant with a vampire's child!" I sobbed "Bella please don't worry I'm going to rush back to La Push right now and the guys and I will find out!" Jake said and rushed out. "I will be back tonight so we can tell Charlie" Jake yelled back. I grabbed my stomach and sobbed. Jake came back about four hours later we told Charlie needless to say he was pissed off and I thought he was going to kill Jacob at first but I told him Edward was the father not Jacob. Charlie left Jake and me alone to talk. To my finding Jake said that all they could find is that the mother of a child of a vampire will die and that's about it. I had remembered Edward talking to me once about the Volteri and I told Jake about the story. That's when I decided to go I told Jake I needed save my child and myself because no one else would. I had no way of contacting Edward or the Cullens.

So with a heavy heart Jake and I left Forks for Italy. Jake promised to protect you two that was my only wish if I didn't make it. We made it to Italy to talk to Aro, Marcus, and Caius and they told me that I probably wouldn't make it alive but as a vampire, yes.

Flash back

"For a cost though, my dear Bella!" Aro said.

"Of course I will do whatever you ask!" I stated

"Great, my dear Bella I've seemed to taking a liking to you! You have so much potential I can't read anything in your head…..OH the possiblies with you! Brothers she will have such great power I can sense it" Aro stated.

"Bella you can't be serious! What about us?" Jake whispered. "Jake there is no us if I'm dead! I mean not all the way dead…God that's sounds horrible" I whispered

"Yes, Aro that's fine I agree, but Jake stays with me to help protect my child!" I said.

"Whatever you want to do with that dog is fine with me and I'm excited to know that you accept my offer to be my wife!" Aro said placing a ring on my finger.

"WHAT!" Everyone said

"Yes, Bella like I said before I'm attracted to you and I always wanted to have children of my own and what power these children will have!" Aro said placing his icy hands on my stomach.

"Children, it's too early to tell!" I said

"Aww….Bella you forget I have the power to read minds and you my dear are pregnant with twins and with them being half-vampires they grow quickly so you have about a month and a half left!" Aro explained

"Oh God that quick!" I said

"Aww…..yes it is and we have so much to do!" Aro said as he kissed my forehead. "Demetri and Felix are your guards till your transformation takes place. And Heidi and Jane will help you and that dog get settled in and the rooms for our children done as well."

"Aro….Ummm….thanks..I appreciate this a lot for me and my children." I said

"Our children my dear Bella, our children!" Aro stated as he held his icy hand to my stomach again.

Heidi and Jane came to my side and led Jake and I to our new rooms. I had gasped at the hallways to my new home and then saw my room. "Oh god it's beautiful!" I said "Jake look" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Well we should get started to decorate the children's room, OH we should have asked Aro the sex of the babies….awww…can't wait to hold them!" Heidi said.

"Wait, what! Aro can tell?" I stated

"Of course, he can sense it, and Bella you and I are going to be friends I know and please don't be afraid of the change, we will help you." Heidi said.

"Thanks Heidi, but one thing though, I don't want to hunt humans when I'm a vampire, I'll be hunting animals, please don't hate me." I stated.

"Oh well okay if that's what you want?" Heidi questioned

"Yes, it is and thanks for understanding" I said

As the month quickly approach I became huge and bed ridden

"Jake, it hurts to breathe, I'm scared!" I said

"Bella love, its okay I'm here what can I do?" Jake questioned as he lend in to kiss my forehead.

A ripping noise sounded. "AAAAAGGGGGH" I scream as blood started to spit out of my mouth.

"OH SHIT BELLA!" Jake screamed

Just as Aro, Marcus, Caius ran in with Heidi and Jane.

"It's time!" Aro said as he stripped Bella's clothes off and grabbed a scapula that Heidi handed him. "Heidi and Jane you need to leave or you're going to kill Bella before that birth is finished" he said.

"Brothers it's time, dog you can leave!" he stated

"NO, I'm staying" Jake said as he reached for my hand "I'm here Bella always" Jake whispered.

Aro started to cut in the stomach reign, by then the ripping started to happen "AAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed

"She's dying too quick! You dog! pump her heart and keep it going till I tell to you to stop!" Aro spat out. As Aro focused in on cutting, and pulling the first child out. Marcus and Caius both hissed. "Ah, my boy!" Aro said

"MY BABY BOY! Let me see him!" I panted as Aro laid the Edward down on my chest looking into my eyes. "Edward Anthony, my precious little boy!" I screamed as Edward bit down on my flesh.

"Grab him off NOW!" Aro yelled as Jacob grabbed him. "The change is going to start happening I've got to get the other child out!" Aro screamed as he reached in a rip the baby girl out and handed her to Jacob. "Brothers, we must bite Bella, NOW to make sure that she makes it she has lost a lot of blood and is barely holding on!" Aro yelled as Marcus and Caius grabbed different body parts and bit several places.

"AGGGH! JAKE!" I screamed and everything went black.

-End Flash Back

"Oh, Mom, thank you so much for telling us!" Nessie said wrapping her arms around me as EJ did as well. "I wish that our father could have or been there" Nessie said as I began to sob. Jake wrapped his arms around me. "No, just let me be please I need to be alone" I said as I walked away out to my gardens.

As I walked to my gardens I looked up at the dark sky above to look for some kind of hope of prayer to be answered.

"Please, Please, Please…..If there is someone out there for the undead…..Please make my cold broken dead heart stop hurting!"I sobbed….

Well another chapter done! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone im in the process of finding a beta to make the story better plz bare with me! I will probably have to take it down and repost the new edited chps. I'm NOT giving up I just want it critiqued better I love this story and I have a lot of ideas for the story!

Thxs for being patient! But in the mean time check out some of my personal fav stories

Carlie's Eyes by prettykittyartist

.net/s/5853493/1/bCarlie_bs_bEyes_b

Imperador by Mariamaral

.net/s/5936153/1/Imperador


End file.
